


Лиса

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Kid Natasha Romanov, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya





	Лиса

Солдат вошёл в двери тренировочного зала, на ходу читая только что вручённое дело его нового ученика. Ученицы. Первой за всю его память здесь, в Академии Красной Комнаты.

Он плотно сжал губы, раз за разом поднимая холодный взгляд на самый верх краткого досье. Где в графе «Возраст» было написано…

\- Добрый день, — тихий детский голос заставил поднять голову и осмотреть комнату на наличие человека. Он привык к крепким парням, чётко и громко чеканящим «Здравия желаю», и совсем забыл, что сегодня его ждёт одиннадцатилетняя девочка, прошедшая отбор в новый проект Красной комнаты. Почему именно его приставили тренировать девчонку, у которой едва выросли коренные зубы, - он не знал, но знать хотел. Если бы это не было приказом.

\- Наташа, да? Как с физкультурой? — резко спросил он у перепуганной девчонки, которая вся сжалась от его тона. Он хотел бы говорить мягче, если бы умел. Она всё же ребёнок. Вряд ли понимающий, куда и зачем попала. А ему ставить ей синяки, причинять боль и обучать тому, как защитить себя, команду, как обезвредить цель, пробраться куда угодно, и как убить. Её. Ту, которая ещё должна играть в куклы и бегать по лужам с подругами, а потом вечерами сидеть за уроками. Он же должен сломать её и сделать профессиональной шпионкой. Лучшей в своём деле. 

\- Была пятёрка в табеле, — дрогнувшим голосом, но более смело, отвечает девчонка и дёргает плечом.

\- Правда? — хмыкает Солдат.

\- Четвёрка, — смущается она, опуская голову и отчаянно краснея. Словно он был ей отцом.

\- Ладно. Стань в стойку, — просит он, не решаясь командовать. Ещё сильнее напугает.

Наташа смотрит на него круглыми глазами, и Солдат понимает, что она даже понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит. Ну и как её отобрали?

\- Одну ногу назад. Ты правша? Левую ногу назад. Согни ноги в коленях. Да, так. Теперь подними правый кулак к скуле, так ты её защитишь. Левую на уровень груди. Вот так, — командует он, подходя ближе. Она неуверенно повторяет, неумело принимая стойку. Солдат стоит теперь рядом с ней, поправляя руки. Заходит за спину, беря за плечи и раскачивая в стороны. — Стань устойчивее. Ноги ближе и немного шире. Да.

Глаза Наташи - в пол-лица, плечи и руки - дрожат, ноги готовы подогнуться. Она старается не сильно пялиться на красную звезду, переливающуюся в холодном свете ламп. Металлическая рука пугает её, ледяной взгляд и голос придавливает к месту, и ей стоит огромных усилий выполнять его указания. Ей хочется домой, к маме и в её тёплые объятья, и совсем не хочется учиться драться. Или, как ей сказали, становиться сильной. Она держится, чтобы не плакать, ведь папа вчера вечером сказал, что он ею очень гордится. И попросил её не плакать, потому что она уже взрослая. Попросил быть сильной, попросил быть мудрой. И попросил во всём слушаться своих учителей. Слушаться, а не бояться. А она боялась так, что поджилки тряслись. Потому, когда Солдат начал раскачивать её, едва не повалилась, вовремя придвинув ногу.

Солдат же подавил раздражение. Не на неё. Она ни в чём не виновата. На начальство. Чёрт, у него же рука не подымится ударить ребёнка.

\- Ударь меня, — говорит он ей. Девчонка поднимает зелёные глаза на него и смотрит со страхом. – Бей.

Она несмело протягивает сжатый кулак левой руки, легонько толкая его руку. Это вовсе не удар.

\- Сильнее и резче, — командует он, вставая в стойку рядом с ней. Она ему по пояс, худенькая, маленькая, вовсе не оформлена как девушка. Девчонка. И сейчас он начал немного понимать, почему её отправили к нему в таком раннем возрасте. Проще слепить её тело под тело бойца, когда оно ещё мягкое как глина. Когда кости ещё растут, когда мышцы ещё пластичны, когда в ней ещё полно энергии. Может, они и правы. Да и он не тот, кто смеет обсуждать приказы командования.

Наташа бьёт сильнее. Уже смелее. Её костяшки отзываются лёгкой болью, но Солдат ничего не чувствует.

\- Давай ещё раз. И быстрее.

Он заканчивает тренировку через полчаса, добившись от неё сильного удара. Но, конечно же, не достаточного для того, чтобы сбить его с ног или же оставить синяки. Решает, что для первого раза достаточно. Девчонка запыхалась, пока била в его выставленные ладони, тренируя скорость и выносливость, сбила в кровь костяшки обеих рук, особенно правой, ударявшей по металлу, но ни разу не попросила передышки. Не хныкала и не жаловалась. Стойко терпела его указания, которые хотелось сдобрить крепким словом, но он сдерживался — ребёнок. Ещё наслушается.

В основном, Солдат был доволен. Малышку можно брать под своё крыло.

\- Вы ведь не оставите меня? Правда? — говорит она уже громче, чем в самом начале их знакомства. — Не передадите другому учителю?

\- Посмотрим, — коротко отрезает он, подавая девчонке полотенце. Та вытирает взмокшее лицо и заправляет за ухо огненные прядки, выбившиеся из высокого хвоста.

Наташа кивает, опустив голову. Возможно, ей не понравился такой расплывчатый ответ. Но ведь и он не уверен, будет ли продолжать её тренировки. А врать не хотелось. И когда он закрывает двери за собой, бросая «Завтра жду в восемь утра», её лицо озаряется счастливой, но уставшей улыбкой.

*******

Через неделю он срывается. Он знал, что девчонка устала от выматывающих занятий вне спортзала, но ведь он здесь тоже для того, чтобы научить. Он учил её выживать, пока на занятиях в её явно не пустую голову впихивали ненужные, как ему казались, знания о том, какие где политические системы и чем они отличаются. За те года, которые она проведёт на обучении, мир успеет пасть не один раз. И зачем учить тому, что через два года всё равно придётся переучивать, он не понимал. А вот правильно поставленные удары и уверенные захваты с годами никак не устареют. Потому что это - мышечная память, а она самая надёжная. Уж он-то знал.

Он кричит на неё, пока она сжимает кулаки. Кричит сам не зная за что. То ли потому, что она опоздала на две минуты, то ли потому, что надела непривычно красную футболку, то ли потому, что впервые за время всех тренировок распустила огненные волосы. Может, просто пытался добиться ещё каких-то эмоций, кроме изредка появляющегося страха и слабой улыбки, а, может, устал от того, что не может тренировать её так, как тренировал прежде парней — с жестокостью, резкими командами, громкими ударами, болезненными падениями на маты. А её не мог. Жалел. Боялся, что она сломается быстрее, чем он спланировал. Да он даже на лопатки уложить не мог рыжую девчонку, зная, что непременно сломает ей кости. И подарит огромную гематому. Он ещё ни разу не ударил её. А кулаки чесались проехаться по чьему-то мягкому, тёплому лицу.

Он привязывался к ней. Тот, которого не цепляли слова о смерти бывших учеников. К той, кто была выносливей и терпеливей тех же учеников. Странная девчонка. Со слишком яркими рыжими волосами.

\- Ударь меня. В солнечное сплетение, как я учил.

Наташа выполняет его указ, бьёт не сразу, и для него это неожиданно. На секунду. Как ей казалось. Но Солдат перехватывает её запястье, резко выворачивает, но она не кричит, разворачиваясь к нему спиной, чтобы уменьшить натиск. Молчит, прикусив губу, и он производит захват, прижимая её к груди спиной, такую костлявую, не обросшую ещё мышцами, и с лёгкостью перебрасывает через себя. Глухой звук удара, она оказывается на матах. Наташа подскакивает тогда, когда Солдат нависает над ней, и она ничего не успевает сделать, когда он держит в руках её хвост, наматывая его на металлическую ладонь.

\- Чтобы к завтрашней тренировке от них избавилась, — шипит он и сбрасывает волосы с кулака. Быстро удаляется за дверь, уже у порога слыша всхлип. Короткий, такой тихий, что он решил, будто ему показалось. И уходит, выключив свет, оставив девчонку сидеть на холодном мате в сырой темноте.

*******

Он снова кричит. Теперь есть за что. Вчера она не пришла на тренировку, не предупредив и не сообщив кому-либо из преподавателей. Никто не знал, почему она исчезла. Пару лет назад он уже объяснил ей, что в случае чего ей нужно лишь сказать, и он даст выходной. Потому что каждодневные тренировки сведут в могилу кого угодно, только не его. И он ещё каким-то чудом что-то помнил о запутанной женской анатомии. Потому решил сразу предупредить, чтобы потом она не смущалась и не краснела, пытаясь на пальцах объяснить, почему же сегодня не может тренироваться. А она просто не пришла. И в казармах её не было, как и во всём корпусе. Её нашли под вечер, и ещё долго девчонка сидела в кабинете своего куратора. Обо всём этом Солдат узнал утром.

В глазах Наташи - ни слезинки. Она вздёргивает подбородок, поднимает голову. Гордая. Губы сжаты, в глазах пусто, а на щеке синяк, синий, с фиолетовыми краями, который он не заметил под волосами. Солдат хмурится.

\- Откуда?

Молчит.

\- Откуда? — он не повышает голос, лишь прибавляет в голос настойчивость.

\- Капитан Карпов, — несмело, но твёрдо отвечает девчонка, а у Солдата сжимаются кулаки.

\- Когда?

\- Вчера, — теперь её голос звучит совершенно тихо. Она давно уже не говорила так, отвечая громко и отчётливо выговаривая все слова, после того, как он рявкнул ей, чтобы не мямлила.

\- За то, что удрала?

\- Так точно, — резко чеканит она, и Солдат успевает увидеть, как презрительно дёрнулась её губа.

\- Больно? — осторожно спрашивает он, подходя ближе и касается холодными пальцами левой рукой тёмного пятна. Сам не знает, зачем это делает, но сердце сжалось при понимании того, что кто-то посторонний намерено сделал ей больно вне тренировочного зала. Кто-то, кого она ударить не имела права.

Девчушка же отдёргивает голову, но в лице не меняется.

\- Никак нет.

\- Врёшь. Почему удрала? — он убирает руку и делает пару шагов назад.

\- Ушла в самоволку по личным причинам, товарищ.

Она сглатывает, поджав губы, и Солдат заинтересовано склоняет голову набок.

\- Каким причинам?

\- Это… — она давится воздухом, и Солдату кажется, что сейчас либо мотнёт головой и снова скажет «личное», либо станет в стойку и будет драться. — Мои родители. Их убили.

Теперь она вскидывает голову не из гордости. А потому, что пытается не расплакаться.

\- Это не повод сбегать. Я говорил, что ты можешь объяснить и попросить отгул.

\- Они уже как месяц похоронены, — уточняет Наташа надломленным голосом. — Я узнала случайно. Увидела письмо, адресованное мне, но в руки так не дошедшее. Оно было в столе капитана.

\- Как ты его получила? — насмешливо спрашивает Солдат, уже зная ответ. Ведь сам неделей назад начал обучать её взлому.

\- Я… Вскрыла один из ящиков, думала насолить капитану за то, что постоянно ко мне придира… прошу простить, — вдруг замолкает она, опустив голову и кусая губы.

\- Надеюсь, это не помешает тебе в дальнейших тренировках, — холодно говорит он, желая вернуть её в боевой строй. Но слышит сдавленный всхлип. — Наташа?

Он не сразу понимает, что происходит. Солдат напрягся для отвержения удара, думая, что она решила начать тренировку без предупреждения. Но вмиг промокшая майка на груди заставила опустить поднятые руки вдоль тела, поражённо замирая. Она обнимала его. Рыдала на его груди. Тринадцатилетняя девочка, к которой он уже так привык, обнимала его и плакала, а он совсем не знал, как на это реагировать. Кажется, стоило обнять её в ответ.

Солдат осторожно касается её вздрагивающей спины правой рукой, боясь левой испугать. Она всё так же худа, но уже жилистая, набравшая мышечную массу, выше на голову, но всё такая же девчонка, как и та, что ждала его здесь два года назад и несмело смотрела в глаза. С того времени многое изменилось, но никак не её детская наивность, которую он с помощью преподавателей Красной комнаты заменял бесстрастностью профессионального шпиона.

\- Они… я не видела их все эти годы. Даже не слышала их голоса. И когда… их нет. Почему? — всхлипывает она, не спеша отстранятся. А у Солдата впервые за сорок лет болезненно сжимается сердце. Потому что он не помнит, как потерял своих родителей и терял ли кого-то вообще. Не знает, был ли кто ему дорог. Но это его не волновало, и сейчас он даже благодарен тому, что ничего из прошлой жизни не помнит — видя боль Наташи, не хотел бы раз за разом вспоминать свою.

\- Не все вечны в этом мире, Наташа, — хрипло произносит он, уже начиная уставать от её слёз. Он не видел ни единой её слезинки за это время. Даже когда ей было невыносимо больно при переломе, когда он заламывал ей руки, бил в спину, сбивал с ног. Она терпела так, словно и не была хрупкой девочкой. Его тренировок порой не выдерживали даже бывалые агенты, а она держалась как закалённая сталь. Несгибаемо-гибкая, молчаливо исполнительна, хитрая и храбрая. Но не сегодня. Сегодня она обычный повзрослевший ребёнок. Сломленный и убитый морально.

Всё как он планировал.

И, конечно же, она об этом узнает лишь многие годы спустя.

*******

Он тренировал её уже пятый год.

Она здорово выросла, но всё равно не могла дотянуться до его роста. Она ведь была девушкой. Всё такой же хрупкой и немного неловкой в его глазах, всё той же малышкой Наташей, испуганно глазевшей на него снизу вверх в том старом тренировочном зале. Её удары превратились в смертельные, она уже дважды убивала, семь раз была на задании Службы "А" Первого главного управления. Получала ранения, отлёживалась в больничном крыле, и снова возвращалась к нему в спортзал, тренируясь до головокружения.

Её тело почти оформилось, из бесполого ребёнка, когда от мальчика её отличали длинные рыжие волосы, она стала вполне симпатичной девушкой с мягкими округлостями. Солдат слышал, что о ней говорили молодые парни, завербованные Красной комнатой пару месяцев назад. Она не отвечала, проходя мимо, но, как он узнал позже, при попытке прямого контакта Наташа так избила зарвавшихся сосунков, что те ещё месяца три говорить не могли, беззубо шепелявили и ели через катетер. Солдат усмехнулся информации, подслушанной от старших офицеров, чувствуя внутри гордость за свою ученицу. Лучшую из всех, что у него были.

Он только единожды брал её с собой. Задача была лёгкой — диверсия и дезинформация. Он — британский солдат, она — американская медсестра. В её документах на имя Лауры Мэттерс ей накинули тройку лет. Наташа на них могла сойти, а в армии особо не рассматривают лица. Ну, не считая рядовых солдат. Трудностей не предвиделось, они быстро справились, правдиво разыграв свои кончины в близком бое на пыльной земле Афганистана, и Солдат остался доволен. Наташа и взглядом не выдала того, что они знакомы. Была непривычно мила, абсолютно спокойна в обществе врагов, улыбалась и смеялась над их шутками. Даже северный американский акцент присутствовал и был идеален — не придраться. И пусть она об этом не знала, но экзамен в шпионы успешно сдала. Как и остальные, о которых также даже представления не имела.

Она ведь стала почти равной ему, уступая разве что в отсутствии сверхчеловеческой силы и бионической руки. Она была бесконечно юркой и дьявольски хитрой, при этом оставаясь нежным и ранимым ребёнком, о чём знал один Солдат. И потому он про себя называл её Лисой, хотя пару раз это прозвище слетало с его губ раньше, чем он успевал это понять. В первый раз она улыбнулась, и, прищурившись, сказала, что ей очень нравится. Во второй раз и дальнейшие стала смущаться и краснеть. И примерно тогда он понял, что обучение пора заканчивать. Потому что он был мужчиной, а она девушкой. Шестнадцатилетней девушкой, которой свойственно влюбляться. Солдат не хотел, чтобы она снова плакала от боли как тогда, в то утро, обнимая его. И в их последнюю тренировку, после того, как он вновь назвал её Лисой и непредусмотрительно стал ближе, чем оно того стоило, для того, чтобы размотать окровавленные утягивающие бинты на её ладони, Наташа неожиданно потянулась к нему с поцелуем. Нежным и лёгким, как она сама. А он не ответил, сухо попрощался и хлопнул дверью напоследок, оставив её одну. Не назвал время следующей тренировки, не обернулся, чтобы спросить о том, будет ли она завтра. Просто ушёл, чтобы потом, через полчаса, положить на стол майору Карпову отчёт о том, что Наталья Романова закончила своё обучение боевым искусствам и шпионажу. А через два часа его направляют на долгосрочное задание в северную Европу, где он отвлекается всем, чем может, от мыслей об одиннадцатилетней девчонке, мнущейся перед ним и не знающей, как поставить банальный блок. Которая выросла, к которой он привязался, и которая сломала всё, что он так тщательно строил. Ведь он планировал ещё пару годков с ней позаниматься, подтянуть её в стрельбе, выполнить на пару ещё как минимум пять миссий, держать её за руку по пути к завершающему экзамену, быть с ней после, поддержать, как делал это прежде, ведь не одну шпионку окончательно ломал именно выпускной экзамен. Но нет. Это всё в прошлом. Там, за границей, он случайно узнаёт о том, что Лису назвали Чёрной Вдовой, что она стала лучшей шпионкой и гордостью Красной комнаты. По возвращению он узнаёт о распаде КГБ, и его прибирает к рукам неизвестная ему организация, одним из руководителей которой стаёт бывший руководитель отдела КГБ. Ему стирают память, и больше он не помнит рыжих волос, задорных зелёных глаз и милую улыбку маленькой девочки.

Она узнает о нём спустя годы. Там, в Одессе, увидев отблеск руки, пока живот раздирала боль. Когда давно не будет под покровительством КГБ. Когда будет выполнять задания одноглазого директора организации, которая завербовала отбившуюся и скитающуюся по миру Чёрную Вдову под своё крыло орла, прикрыв щитом. Но его поиски были пустой тратой времени. И снова услышит о нём в Вашингтоне от Капитана, двумя днями ранее похоронив ставшего ей отцом Фьюри. Когда её мир разрушился, Солдат снова пришёл в её жизнь.

А он забудет обо всём, и о ней тоже, слепо доверяя свой мозг безумцам-нацистам, вздумавшим, будто смогут подчинить мир страхом. Он убивал, купаясь в крови, он устраивал теракты, перевороты, революции. Он стал тенью, мифом, легендой как о Судном дне — мало кто в него верил, но все боялись. Он не вспомнил её в Одессе, но вспомнил на мосту. Память всколыхнули лишь яркие волосы, показывая картинку детского лица с расплывающимся на щеке синяком. Лицо, так похожее на то, что видел перед тем, как скрылся в многочисленных переулках. Лицо, напомнившего о малышке Наташе. Но и её стёрли под напряжением тока, разрушив образ худощавого ребёнка с именем, почему-то напомнившим ночь. И снова беспамятство.

До того момента, как рыжая женщина с выпрямленными волосами, ссадинами на лбу, в бежевом пальто и чёрных брюках, не кидается ему на шею, неожиданно крепко обнимая. Роджерс и Уилсон наблюдают за этим не только с удивлением, они шокированы. Память обоих ещё свежа, как Наташа потеряла пинту крови, как была слаба и как едва не теряла сознание на плече Сокола после пули Солдата. Но Капитану осознание приходит раньше. Ведь Зимний Солдат никогда не промахивался. Как и Наташа. Значит, и то, что тогда пуля вошла чуть выше артерии в е плечо, и то, что она не попала в него с мизерного расстояния. Капитан переводит непонимающий взгляд с только что найденного друга на ту, которая верно прикрывала спину не хуже щита который год. И решает расспросить об своих догадках их обоих позже.

А потом Баки вспоминает. Вспоминает неловкое объятье, слёзы на майке, дрожащее маленькое тельце в руках, перепуганные зелёные глаза, намотанные на металлический кулак огненные пряди. И помнит то, какой она была двадцать шесть лет назад в их первую встречу.

\- Лиса, — шепчет ей в волосы, которые больше не пахнут хвоей и травой.

И Чёрная Вдова впервые за долгое время улыбается искренне.


End file.
